Disapearance of the Butterfly
by Monster Germany
Summary: Misaki disapears? A year later there's a chance that they could find her again? What's going on? Two shot. Older Teen. MisaUsui SuzuShin Full summary inside.
1. Full Summary

The Disappearance of the Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**a/n: Its been a while since I've written a fanfic but I can tell you right now that I have been typing much more often than I ever have before, so don't think I'm a newb writer cause I'm pretty sure I'm not. First off, I've been having a hard time on what type of theme I should type about on Maid-Sama and I finally found one! But, because I can only write SO MUCH on the summary, here's a larger summary of what you see before you clicked to read this story. Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:** She needed space to breathe, and yet she wasn't like any of those girls who pushed people away, instead, she brought them closer and closer to her heart that people melted at how warm and yet how strong it was. But one day, she flew away, after being in her chrysanthemum for so long it was about time the little butterfly took off. No one expected her to leave so quickly, and no one imagined to where she would fly off too, so now they all seem to wait impatiently.

Ayuzawa Misaki has been missing for over a year and the third years of Seika High School are all worried about what has happened to their strict yet loved president. Many predict that she ran away, others thought she was dead. But because of the burning feeling of Misaki's beating heart, both Hinata Shintani and Takumi Usui do not believe the rumors at all, in fact, the only person who knows anything about Miss Ayuzawa's long absence is her sister Suzuna. Sadly, Suzuna remains in a coma after a terrible shock which is the truth and happening to the missing girl case. In a race against time to find out what happened to their long lost love, Usui and Shintani work together to figure out the puzzle pieces left behind. Just what happened in the Ayuzawa house that led to the absence of a girl, the coma of a sister, and finally the single trace to finding Misaki which is only a mere butterfly pin? Things begin to stir the lives of the people close to Misaki's heart and anger rages on as a lost cause to find peace within. Though hope prevails, it is not triumphant to the shocking truth of the Disappearance of the Butterfly.


	2. Chapter 1

The Disappearance of the Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

C h a p t e r 1: [ silence ]

**Takumi's POV**

_There were sirens at her house._

_Her mother was outside crying._

_There were police men checking neighborhoods._

_Her sister was being carried out of the house, she was unconscious._

_People began to worry that something terrible happened._

_Something terrible did happen though._

_She was gone._

_She disappeared and never came back._

_My butterfly disappeared and never came back a year after that sorrowful evening._

It was fall again. Every fall she would greet the first years coming into our school once again. Her sister would have been one of those first years; she would've been greeted by her own younger sister. But sadly, she wasn't because _she_ wasn't here to greet them, nor was her sister to be greeted. Yukimura Shouichirou did a good job taking over the President's spot for a long month's absence. That is, until they declared Misaki's disappearance as a "cold case," a missing child never to be found because they presumed her dead. But for some reason, I just have a feeling that she's alive, that Misa, my Misa-chan is still alive and breathing and she's just somewhere, somewhere where the police haven't searched yet, somewhere in this country and they're just not trying hard enough. Then again, I can only do so much.

"Hey, Usui-san! Take your clothes off its way too hot to be roaming around the hallways in clothes like those!" a boy from my class yells. The way he was right now, Misaki would have been yelling at him for being almost fully naked, but she wasn't, because she was not here. "Put your clothes back on, you look like an idiot…" I told him coldly. I could feel him shake under his skin, even though I might have been harsh, it was not entirely my fault that my temper had reached a point to which I simply decided it wasn't enough to be kind to people any longer, especially not now.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan you need to slow down! Sakura-chan!" it was one of Misaki's friends, the tall one with the short, black hair, Kaga Shizuko. "Don't tell me its true Takumi-senpai! It's not true!" Hanazono Sakura began to grip my shirt very lightly yet maybe tightly in her mind. Her face was upset and her eyes boiled in tears, she had been crying earlier today and right now she was about ready to once again. "What do you mean Hanazono-chan?" I asked very lightly, not wanting to really speak to anyone in particular. "Don't tell him Sakura-!" "They found her uniform in the dumpster! THEY FOUND HER UNIFORM STAINED WITH BLOOD!" Sakura screamed, crying and falling to her knees.

At that point, even I was about ready to cry. My eyes were so wide in shock, every part of my brain began to try and function that Misaki was really... "What…?" Hinata Shintani had heard the recent news made by Hanazono's loud mouth. "It's not true…she can't be…" he swallowed the last word. I made sure that with my eyes he did.

I began making my way to the principal's office since I imagined that that was where they came from, the direction from which they were coming from and the only place that could leak information such as that was in fact the principal's office. I slammed the door, Mrs. Ayuzawa was on the couch crying, a police officer, the guy in charge of Misaki's case was standing and taking to the director of the school, in other words, the principal.

"T-Takumi! What an unexpected-!" "Sensei I do not believe that Ayuzawa Misaki is…I believe she is still alive! Just because they found her uniform with blood doesn't mean that she's not alive! Where is the body then if the uniform was found?" I tried to make my point. The detective cleared his throat, "That is indeed true, but the fact is, the blood stains made a tremendous mark on the clothing and it didn't seem to bleed anywhere from her body, she must've been severely beaten on the head for blood stains like that to have landed directly from the shoulder and around on the white collar shirt and blazer."

I hadn't seen the uniform but I believed what he said. If the fact was that Misaki was severely beaten on the head, she wouldn't have been able to walk much, or in fact do much either, even if she was strong like she was. "Mrs. Ayuzawa, do you recognize this at all?" the police officer took out a plastic bag, the light making it so that you couldn't see what was inside. He opened the bag and reached his hand inside, taking out a blue butterfly pin that I recognized perfectly well. "N-No…I've never seen that in my life…" she said, her voice cracked and scratchy.

"It's hers…I gave it to her…" I told him. The day before she disappeared I had put that same exact pin on her hair after Misaki complained that her bangs were in her eyes. I remember that day so clearly that not even God could imagine how clear it was.

"_Argh! My bangs keep getting in the way! I think I might have to cut my hair again…" Misaki complained in the back, after changing out of her maid costume and in regular clothes again. She measured how long she wanted to cut her bangs the sighed and let her hair fall down naturally. "You don't need to cut your beautiful hair," I told her, pressing my palm against her face then pulling back her bangs to one side, taking out the pin with my unoccupied hand and placing it neatly in her hair. She looked up at my as my hands dropped to my side and her face red as a cherry. "T-Thank you…Usui-san…" she looked the other way. Though she wouldn't look me in the eye, I could tell she was grateful._

"Well, we found it along with her clothes, it was drenched it blood, which gave the conclusion that she had been beaten in the head…brutally," the detective told me. He handed to me, as clean as the day I put it in her hair and gripped it in my hand. My head seemed to bow down in its own and my feet began to walk out of the office by themselves.

"Wait!" Mrs. Ayuzawa yelled, my feet stopping automatically. I didn't turn around but she seemed to run over to me. "I-I remember you! You were that boy who was always near her…is that right…?" I made a slight nod to her sudden remark. "I'm glad…that she had such nice friends…" it sounded as if she had already admitted that her own flesh and blood was…but I simply turned away.

When no one could see me, I turned toward a dark empty hallway that was lit from the other side. I turned to the wall closest to my right and punched it so hard my knuckles were bleeding, but my expression was still angered though. Then, leaning forward against the wall, my shoulders hunched over and head ducked downward, silent tears fell one by one onto the ground while my body shaking in true agony. "Misaki…" I began to say her name silently to myself.

"_A-Ah! U-Usui-!" I shushed quietly in her ear, she didn't bother to struggle but I knew that she was in pain. She quieted down, letting me handle it all as she moaned painfully. She was beautiful in every aspect and in reality, even her warm body was no match for mine, but she didn't think so in the beginning. I began to kiss her softly up her neck, trying to become an anesthetic for the pain. She didn't seem so much as bothered by it which gave a good sign for me to go in deeper. Apparently, the pain was much more that kisses could handle. "Misaki…I'm going to have to do this faster, is that alright with you?" I asked her gently. She nodded, her red face and expression so cute and adorable that it kept my heart racing, but mostly the position we were in, also made me want to explore her insides more and more. I immediately thrust my whole weight on her, not too hard since it was only the first time but I had an overflowing feeling, like I was hungry for more. Sadly, the hunger was no greater than my concern when Misaki practically screamed out in pain; I stopped and decided not to go any further. "Misaki! Misaki, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it so hard…" I put my forehead against hers and tried to calm her down, her panting so hard and mine as well but she cupped her hand on my cheek and looked at me from above. "Idiot…I'm as tough as steel…this is just something that I…I have never experienced before…and if you love me than this is just something to show how much you love me, don't worry about me being in pain because I know that you don't mean it and that us being together, entwined in each other's bodies is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt," she told me, my eyes widening at her words, then I was relaxed and kissed her with more love than hunger. In no time, we were back in each other, me exploring her insides and she enjoying the pure bliss of one of love's blessings. But of course, memories were simply to painful to bear inside my mind right now. "I love you no matter what, as long as my heart is still beating."_

That night I couldn't sleep. I just knew Misaki wasn't…there could be no possibilities that she wasn't alive. It tears me apart to see people giving up hope on her, especially because she's been gone for so long. Her younger sister is in a coma from fright? It makes no sense, no sense at all. Misaki would've been graduating by the summer, she would've, but she wasn't. I'm lying in the couch of my apartment, staring at the walls then I just lift myself up, walking over to the window, up high where people can't see me, my arm over my head while I pressed myself against the thick glass. I couldn't help but stare at the people. The people that look liked insects in which God's foot could squish them so easily, if there is a God anyway.

"If you're real God…and as forgiving as the Bible tells us so…then head my words…Misaki never deserved the harsh life she had and she's changed, so many lives and so many people, including me…if my heart is right and she's still alive, then please, bring her back…bring her back so this suffering can end…" I said to nothing.

You could hear no reply but the wind singing its song as usual. "Your prayers have been answered." That voice! So familiar that it makes my blood boil and my stomach churn. "What are you doing here?" I answered to him in his language, English. "Does my appearance make you uneasy?" I could feel him smirk behind my back. I didn't dare turn to see him, my temper could let loose at any moment and I was afraid that his expression might just take me over the edge.

"You didn't answer my question," I retorted, the explanation that he was here still did not seem to give any meaning. "My being here? Why you should be grateful, especially because I have some news from your _woman_," he said, sounding like he was enjoying my pain. The immediate word woman just sent chills up my spine, but also caution. My anger rose, I lost my head, "What did you do to Misaki?"

"What did I do? Don't you mean what did you do? The poor girl…I was just helping her, if I could give her another life I would, and I did, but there was just one last thing she needed to do before she could live peacefully in her new life," he explained. I turned around and glared at him, I know my glares couldn't make him feel puny, but he made me feel weak right now with all that he was doing.

"She just wanted to say goodbye to the one who truly changed her the most," he made it sound so easy, like the mouse and the trap, and I was the mouse who easily fell for the trap. "When can I see her." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "We'll come pick you up bright and early in the morning, and don't even think about trying to find out where she is, because you won't be able to," he warned, walking out as I could hear the door shut. I fell on my knees and began to sob, large sobs. She was alive, but she was under my brother's control. Was this all a game to get me to go back with him? If that is so, I wasn't about to let myself get taken in.

The next morning, almost dawn, he came to pick me up like he said he would. My stirring impatience of seeing Misaki didn't let me sleep, so I was fidgeting a lot more than usual. I tracked every step of the way, even our trip through the bullet train even if he told me not to. It was long, almost took most of the daytime and barely hitting the afternoon but we got there, we got to Hokkaido. The lavenders were in bloom, it was a beautiful sight really, but my mind just itched to find Misaki, to run and just scream her name, but I waited and patiently held my ground. We walked paths so very unknown to me, almost as if he was leading me to the middle of nowhere.

Through plains and grass, it was a very long walk, but the sight of a beaten up shack just sent shivers up my spine. We waited at the porch, guess who answered the door. His personal bodyguard that had been stalking me for quite sometime happened to answer. He looked at me then my brother and nodded, the other two bodyguards who accompanied him waited outside. As we walked in, it was fairly comfortable and nice; small, not very spacious but durable. When my brother slid a door open, my eyes couldn't help but go wide.

If there was any chance of running, I would do it now, but restraint kept me still. "Ms. Ayuzawa, you have a visitor." I could barely make a face but my heart sped and my guts sank, I could tell it was her. The veil placed over her head made it hard to see her condition, her face, her body, even down to the very soles of her feet. She knelt there, still as a statue, calm as a flower not withered by the wind. "I shall leave you two to talk." When the door shut, and I could hear footsteps fade, I dropped my resistance and ran to Misaki.

"STOP!" she yelled at me before a word came out of my mouth and my arms could wrap around her body. "Don't….just don't touch me…." she croaked. It sounded as if she was crying, more than she usually did. "Why…? Misaki…you've been gone for almost a year…everyone thought you were—dare I say it but, what happened? How are you? Where have you been? Are you alright? What did he do to-!" "I'm scared…" she barely managed to say. She finally moved, but it was more like she was shaking. I reached out to take the veil off but she moved first before I could even touch her. "Don't!" she warned. I swallowed hard, "Why? Why won't you let me? Why won't you let me in like you usually do?" She was silent. "Answer me!" I yelled in frustration.

"Because I'm scared of what you might see…" I could hear her sobbing.

She was shaking and sobbing and it made my throat go sour. I didn't really know what to say, but I had to see, I had to find out, what she was hiding from me. I reached my hand out and she did not move or refuse my gesture. Quickly, I threw the veil off, but I could see what was it that she was so scared to show me. It wasn't her hair that first caught my eye, for it's shortness, all of it was gone, it was short, a bulb cut I believe they called it; it wasn't the bandages around her neck, arms, or head, which seemed a bit bloody; it wasn't her feet which were filthy and seemed like they were in dirt and mud for a lasting time or her hands which were scratched up and soiled as well. The first thing I saw that caught my eyes out of all those things was her stomach, the size of an overgrown watermelon. Almost triple the size of a normal soccer ball or small balloon.

"It's yours Usui…" she began to sob again. There were no words for this, no words at all. I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't, I wanted to calm her down, but I couldn't, I wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid to. She stood up from her place and ran away, opening the door and just going straight. I had no reaction but wide eyes and a speechless mouth. I couldn't speak nor could I even think, all I knew is that she was alive and about ready to have my child.

"Mi-Misaki!" I yelled. When I could finally move, my legs were wobbly. My legs had fallen asleep for the time being and I had to wake them up again. I made my way back to the front of the small home. Misaki was crying right in front of him, his arms on her shoulders. She tried to stop crying, but even that was impossible right now. "Misaki…" I whispered her name. Her shoulder's perked up and she barely turned her head to see me. "Now, now Misaki, my brother means you no harm, I mean, you saw him right?" he asked her, he seemed to be enjoying our silent pain.

I could feel Misaki give him a cold stare. "Now then Usui, shall you get going? I'm afraid visiting hours are over," he told me, looking at me with victory written all over his eyes. "Hold it, I'm not done here," I told him, his eyes went neutral and I couldn't read him, "If you don't mind, I want to stay here until the baby is born, that's the least I can do for Misaki, to see my child be born in this world and see his father right?" He was still neutral, and still couldn't read him.

He sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't make a difference since you won't be able to see her ever again." Misaki seemed a bit uneasy from this. "I just need to make a phone call to my friend, just to tell him that I won't be at school for a while," I told him, sounding very earnest, "And maybe some clothes so that I won't have to wear this all the time." Honestly, I don't think it would be very appealing to wear the same clothes for a large amount of time.

One of the bodyguards handed me a cell phone and I went outside to talk. I dialed the only number I could think of at the time. _"Hello…?" _thank God he was home. "Hinata…it's Takumi," I answered back. I could hear a sort of huffed breath from the phone, like he wasn't expecting to hear from me at all. _"What's up?" _"Listen, I going to be gone from school for a few days or more, paying a visit to an _old friend_ you know? She's very sick and it'd be grateful if I helped her out-!" _"Takumi! Is it Misaki? Did you find her? Where is she? How is she?" _Too many questions. "Yeah, my aunt who lives in _Hokkaido_, you remember her right?" _"Hokkaido? What's she doing all the way over there? Is she okay?" _I sighed, "I know, I know, it's very far but listen, I need you to _ask some people to help me collect the homework_." _"Homework? What homework? Takumi what's going on?"_ Come on, come on. "Come on! It's not that difficult! All I need you to do is ask some of my _classmates_ to help you _collect the homework_, it shouldn't be that difficult." _"Again with the home-! Oh…oh! I get you now!"_ So slow. "Alright thanks, I'll be back _soon_ alright? Bye."

That took a while but hopefully this will work. Going back inside, Misaki was gone and the bodyguard was making a fire to cook up a meal. It seemed my brother wasn't there either. "Where is she?" I asked the guy. He looked at me and pointed me over to the right. I looked over and she was walking out of the dark, holding some wood for the fire as she stared at me with eyes these eyes, like she was trying to tell me something, like, 'Why couldn't you just have left and be done with me already?' She handed the wood to the bodyguard as he placed it in the fire.

"And my brother?" I asked him again. He looked up at me then back at the fire. He was gone. I handed him the cell phone since I knew there would be suspicion if I took the phone for myself. The guy took the phone from me lightly as Misaki began to walk away again. I followed her, wanting to know where she was going this time. She turned and entered a room; she didn't close the door behind her because she knew I would want to come inside. I did so as she kneed down, the room was empty except with sheets for a bed. I closed the door behind me and kneeled down in front of her, staring at her straight in the eye. She tried to start a conversation but she couldn't seem to get herself to say anything.

The room was so tense. It made us the both of us uncomfortable, so I began the conversation, "How've you been?" She looked up at me a bit shocked then tried her best to make a comfortable smile. "Fine…we've been fine," she referred herself and the baby growing steadily inside her. "Did he-?" "No…I did…I hurt myself while I was busy fixing this place and happened to scratch myself a lot…I hurt my head very badly when a large book hit me…" she chuckled very lightly. I stared at her intently.

"Misaki I…" I didn't want to say anything to upset her but I need to say something, "I'm sor-!" "Don't be, we both didn't know," she knew what I was going to say. "Not about _the baby_, about not coming earlier," I inferred. She looked up at me with a puzzled yet surprised look. When her eyes calmed down she began to make another bed beside hers. I was just a slight bit confused until I realized what she was doing. "Do you need help?" I asked kindly standing up and helped her anyway, even with no reply. I couldn't help but catch glimpses of her face, how they reminded me of the old times before this ever happened.

"Thank you…" she said after we were done. Before she even had the chance to stand from her kneeled position, I grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her towards me. I could do anything at this point but all I really wanted from her was a warm hug. I could hear her sniffs and cries and could only think about how I could've prevented this all. "Please, don't ever leave me again…" I whisper to her. She nods quickly and enjoys out warm moment right now. No matter what, I will always be by her side. "Usui…" she whispers. "What is it?" I ask her. "I miss the Perverted Alien from Outer Space…" she admits. Sadly, I can't really do anything about my sudden arouse moment, "Yeah…I miss him too."

During the night when everyone is asleep, I begin to have occurring nightmares and strange dreams and end up with no sleep. I looked over at Misaki and she was well asleep, her face soft and a slight bit alluring. Yet, I couldn't stop but think that she was soon to give birth, it almost gave me the chills. What is it like to be a father though? I don't think I will ever know, because my own father wasn't there to teach me, neither was her father for that fact. But I never imagined that my time would be so little by her side.

"KYAHHHHH!" Hot water, towels, and a red hand caused from severe nerve damage. Possible recovery: a lifetime. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" her face is red like a pepper and boiling like hot water. The bodyguard seems to have experience with this sort of stuff and I leave it to him to figure it out. "Misaki, breathe," I tell her calmly and she listens. She looks at me pained, I wish I could look at her the same but for her sake I have to be calm. Finally, after a few hours the sound of a baby almost relieves the both of us from our stressful moment.

"It's a boy," he says. Misaki holds him carefully and smiles gently to her newborn son. I smile politely and look at him. "He's beautiful…" I blurt out. Misaki looks at me then rests her head against my chest. I stare for a moment and let her. "He looks just like you…" she tells me. I notice the hair is black but I guess he does. I cradle both Misaki and the baby in my wide arms and wonder if we'll ever be able to get out of here in one piece and still be a family.

"Well my brother, you saw your son and now, unfortunately we must take you back home where you belong," my older brother tells me. I glare at him, my grip around Misaki and the baby getting tighter, but not suffocating either of them. Misaki finally says something to him, "I haven't had the chance to name him yet, and the father needs to be here to name him." I look at her and she doesn't want to let me go either. My brother sighs. "What should we name him is a good question…" I tell her. "Um…" she thinks hard about it, "How about…Tamaki?" "Tamaki? Well…" I don't really have much of a comment on the name. "Tamaki Takumi," she says and its as if the baby already knows his name when he makes a sort of giggling sound.

"You must've giggled like that too," she teased. I stared at her, laughing sarcastically. "Time to go," my brother tells me. "I'm not going," I finally tell him. He starts to cackle and snaps his fingers. Someone grabs my shoulders and I fight back. I hold Misaki tight but they're pulled her away from me as well. Soon enough, I have to fight in order to get her back. With only one of me I'm not the slightest bit stronger against these highly skilled guards. They beat me to the ground with a bruised cheek and bloody mouth.

"Usui!" Misaki yells helplessly. Even the baby's cries get to me and I'm powerless to be with her. I wonder if God is punishing me for creating this problem, this problem that has suddenly erupted on its own. I close my eyes and begin to pray that a miracle would happen soon.

**Review please?**


End file.
